Flagstaff
by Superfactual
Summary: When Sam runs away to get away from his father. Dean is left to pick up the shattered pieces sam left behind


Sam leaned against the impala, he had just turned 12 years about 3 months ago. He was on a hunt with his family. They were hunting a pack of werewolves at some warehouse in Flagstaff Arizona. It was early September Sam had just started at a brand new school. He liked September the most because everybody was new at school in September. you aren't some weird kid who randomly comes in the middle of the year and leaves by the end of the month. He was going to Elm-waters junior high school. He liked it, he had nice teachers and he had even found a group of friends to hang out with. Total nerds. They were really into Star Trek, but that didn't bother Sam, he liked Star Trek. Of course Sam knew he would have to say goodbye to his new friends they were finished with this hunt, he didn't like to think about that. He dug his boot into the muddy gravel, and slid down the side of the impala so he was sitting on the ground. He had a loaded gun in one hand pointed towards the door of the warehouse. He looked down at his watch 3:00 in the morning. He was so tired, he had a full day of school yesterday and a math test tomorrow that he didn't want to fail. Sam sighed, he was put in charge of watching the door. So much fun. John said that if Sam went inside the werewolves would see him as an easy target and all go for him. So he had to stay outside with a gun and shoot anything that was trying to run away. It was stupid. Sam didn't understand why his Dad even bothered to drag him to these hunts if he wasn't gonna do anything. He sat out there for a while. The heaviness of his eyelids weighed down. His eyes fluttered shut. For a couple of seconds he tried blinking very slowly. Then he drifted downward.  
He had only closed his eyes for what felt like couple of seconds to open them and see John practically on top of him grabbing onto his shirt collar shaking him back and forth. "SAM! SAMMY!" John yelled loudly. "DAD! I'M OKAY I'M OKAY!" Sam replied. "Jesus Christ Sam I thought you were fucking dead! What the hell happened d'you get knocked out or something?" John was still over Sam's body, Sam tried to back away from him but the impala tires were in the way. "I... I fell asleep." Sam said in a quiet voice. "What?" John replied in disbelief. "I fell asleep" Sam said again. "SAMUEL WINCHESTER!" Said Johns booming voice "YOU CANNOT FALL ASLEEP ON A HUNT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? IF A MONSTER CAME THROUGH THAT DOOR YOU'D BE DEAD!" Just then Dean emerged from inside the warehouse "so are we gonna burn the corpses here or do you think we should drive them to a more shielded place and burn them there instead?" He asked his dad. John turned his head and looked at Dean in a look that Sam could only imagine said "not now." So Dean shut up and looked at Sam realizing something was going on. Just then Sam had an urge of confidence "Of course I fell asleep! Why do you even bring me on these lameass hunts if you're just gonna abandon me in some parking lot!" Sam said "You listen to me boy! YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU AND YOU DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! IF I SAY STARE AT A FUCKING WALL FOR AN HOUR YOU DO IT. THAT'S THE WAY THIS WORKS! DON'T EVER THINK OTHERWISE" John let his right hand go of Sam's shirt collar still holding on firmly with his left hand and hit Sam straight in the eye. Sam let out a yelp and covered his eye with his hands burying his face in the gravel. He could feel tears starting out of his eyes. Dean quickly pulled John up off the ground and put him up against the wall "Calm down! Calm down!" He said "go check on the bodies try to get a flame going! Give me your keys I'll drive Sam back to the motel!" John looked at dean and unwillingly handed over his keys and submerged back into the darkness of the warehouse. "Sammy? You okay?" Sam didn't answer he was rolling back and forth in the dirt. "C'mon get up you'll be fine. When you start actually fighting monsters you'll get a lot worse.. from the monsters and from dad!" Like that was supposed to make him feel better. Dean got Sam to sit up and he looked at Sam's eye "yup that'll bruise nicely. You can tell all your friends at school you won a fight" he went over to grab a beer from the backseat of the impala  
"Of course they'll never believe a nerd like you could ACTUALLY win a fight... here" Dean handed Sam the beer Sam placed it on his sore eye and let out a wimpy sort of smile. "I can drive you back to the motel and you can get some sleep there. It probably will be less comfortable there then the cold gravel here but hey better than nothing" they drove back to the motel and Dean dropped Sam off then went back to the warehouse to help his dad. Sam went into the bathroom and looked at his eye. It was swollen shut with purple and red skin surrounding the eye. He looked disgusting. He let out a sigh. Why did he have to have a family like this. In his mind he had made up a family, he had a different Dad. An accountant or mechanic something boring like that. His dad wouldn't be angry and drunk. all the time he would be nice and play catch or do whatever normal dads did. They would have a dog. Bones. A golden retriever. she would basically be Sam's best friend and they would play catch outside in the yard. Sam would have a mom. She would be sweet and loving. Basically the kind of mom sam always saw on tv. Making dinner every day, doing laundry. (It was the only mother influence he ever experienced) she would be the emotional support that Sam desperately craved. They would live in an average sized house and get average pay and live average lives. When Sam grew up he would get married, get a boring job himself and have some kids and He would die from a heart attack. Or something normal.  
You're probably wondering. Well. Where's Dean in this fantasy. That was the thing. Sam couldn't imagine dean in this world. Of course he liked Dean and all. Dean always tried to protect him. But Dean was too much like John. They wore the same leather jacket. They both loved cars and both loved hunting. Dean was basically like a foggy copy of john. The only differences would be Dean was a little bit nicer and a little bit stupider than John. Besides that Dean always had girls over at the motel and would force Sam to sit outside on the curb. Sam just couldn't imagine Dean being in his fantasy. But still... it all wasn't real. His family were abusive drunk hunters and that's all they would ever be. But Sam didn't want to be like his dad _or_ his brother. He knew when you are 18 you are legally allowed to leave your parents. He was gonna leave behind his dad and go live a new life. He was counting down the days. Sam brushed his teeth got into some dirty old sweatpants that used to be Deans. (He practically lived in hand me downs.) And pulled out the couch into a bed. He lay down in the bed and stared up at the odd stain on the ceiling. Sam prayed to the angels up in heaven that his dream world would come true. That he would escape from everything and finally live happily.

Part 2  
Sam woke up in the morning to see both Dean and John passed out on the beds. They were still wearing the clothes they had on the night before. John hadn't even gotten under the covers of the bed. Sam thought best not to wake them up. He didn't think Dean would be too heartbroken to miss a day of school. There was no food in the mini fridge just boatloads of alcohol and a jar with a sheep heart or something in it. They used it for summoning practice. Sam decided he didn't really want breakfast after looking at the sheep's heart anyway. He got dressed in a plaid shirt and his beige coloured jacket. Then he wrote a note saying "I'm at school" and left it on the couch just incase his dad forgets and goes ballistic searching for him (it's happened before) he headed to school. He aced the test even though he only got 3 hours of sleep. Everyone was curious about his eye even the teachers. He told them he walked into a door. Which made him an even bigger loser everyone laughed at how stupid he was. This made Sam angrier at John. He wished he didn't have to lie to his friends or his teachers. But he knew he would be laughed at even more if he told them the truth. After school he noticed the impala outside. This could only mean that they were leaving. He got in the backseat. "Hey kid" John said trying to make a happy face (even though he was clearly hungover.) "how are you doing?"  
Sam shrugged "I'm fine I guess.." he said looking out the window "does this mean that we're leaving?"  
"Yeah. We're headed to Minot its in North dakota. There's a special case Caleb needs me to look at which means you two can't hunt with me." Sam saw a glimmer of hope "can we stay here then?" Dean turned around to Sam and gave him a look that said "stop talking he's already angry" but Sam ignored this warning and continued "if we don't have to hunt with you, then what's the harm of us just staying here? I'm doing so well at school right now and I can't keep up with all the work when we keep moving. It would be so much better if I could just..." "no" john cut him off. "No?" Said Sam "No. I'll not leave my boys on the other side of the country. Don't ask again" John said sternly.  
"But.." Sam tried. "Sam!" John said. "Yes sir.." uttered Sam and he sank into his seat. He didn't want to wait till he was 18 anymore. He wanted to leave now. On the long 10 hour drive he concocted a plan.

Both Dean and Sam had fallen asleep in the car. John pulled up to to the rustic motel. He punched dean in the shoulder instantly waking him up. "Cmon carry your brother inside" ordered John "Yes sir" Dean said getting up and putting Sam on his back. John went to the back of the car and got the bags. On the way up to the room John dropped Sam's backpack and a bunch of binders and papers went flying out of it. John dropped the rest of the bags on the ground and went to pick up the papers. He picked up a piece of paper. It was a test it had a 100% written on the top with a smiley face next to it. John smiled, folded it neatly and put it in his pocket.

"So both of you stay in this room besides school" John said looking at Dean.  
"Don't answer the door unless it's me. You don't need any maids or anything in here. The. Grocery store is on St margarets street got that Dean?"  
"Yes sir" Dean replied. Dean looked down at his shoes. "Sam listen to your brother. And Don't ask any questions"  
"Yes sir" Sam replied his fingers crossed behind his back. "Call Bobby if something is wrong and you can't reach me. I'll be back in one week if I don't show up then call Pastor Jim, Bobby or Caleb see ya boys" "bye Dad!" Dean said as he went out the door. Sam raced to the curtain and watched the impala drive away. "Can I go for a walk Dean?" Sam said it was worth a shot. He wanted to buy a bus ticket. On the long drive Sam had created a plan. the plan was, Sam would bus back to Flagstaff and find some decent place to squat in, continue going to school there. Get some dishwashing job to pay for food and when he would be 18 he would get the house, the wife, the job and the kids he had always dreamed about. His dream would become reality. "Are you deaf Dad just said not to leave the motel room besides from school and food shopping" dean said turning on the tv to some sports channel. "C'mon Dean dad won't know can I please just go!" Said Sam he thought Dean would eventually crack if he kept asking. "No! Stop asking me " Dean said. "Fine I'll just go anyway" Sam said "no you won't" Dean said opening a bag of chips and chewing one in his mouth "what's stopping me?" Sam replied "I'm bigger you're littler" said Dean. Sam opened the door to the motel room. "Close that fucking door Sam or I swear to god" Sam didn't really know what he was thinking in this moment. Of course he didn't know where the nearest bus station was. And he knew that Dean could easily outrun him but, these facts did not filter in his brain and he was off to the races.  
"SAAMM!" Yelled Dean angrily following after him. Sam was bolting out of the room trying to run as fast as he could in that moment he realized what big mistake he had made. He couldn't run. He needed a head start. Dean grabbed onto Sam's side and picked him up then dropped him on the grass. "We're not playing these games anymore Sam. You're not a freaking child it's not funny." Sam got up and smiled "it's kind of funny" Dean put his hand onto Sam's opposite shoulder and pulled him in close to his side "well at least I don't cry whenever I see a carnival clown" Dean said smiling. "Well at least I didn't cry watching titanic jerk!" Said Sam bolting back to the motel room "you little bitch!" Said Dean they raced back to the motel room.

Being confined in a tiny motel room with an obnoxious smelly pig is not fun. Dean would eat twice his size in fast food and wouldn't take showers for days. Sam liked fast food but it made him utterly sick. It's all he's eaten all his life. So it wasn't very healthy. Sam would puke up tremendously if he ate too much of it. So Sam was puking the entire night. The next morning Sam was feeling sick still but he needed to buy a bus ticket to Flagstaff. "Sam why are you even going to school?!" Dean said "it's a waste of time! What you gonna learn there that Dad can't teach you?" Sam asked around and found a bus station it was 70 bucks for the ticket which Sam had taken out of the food budget. There was 80 dollars left. He had to make that stretch until he could get a job. He was doing it. Actually doing it. He would get away. When he got back home from "school" Dean was lying in the bed watching a Spanish soap opera. "What are you watching?" Sam asked peering over to see. "Oh uh.. Nothing!" He said switching off the tv. "So how was school?" Said Dean crossing his arms. "It was crap.." Sam said "no one said a word to me" dean nodded "oh really" he said "what's your teacher's name?" Sam needed to think quickly "oh that's Mrs. um Clarence" dean smiled "you're such a little liar! Dad taught you well. The school called and said you missed! I'm proud of you Sammy finally giving up that school nerd act. What'd you do huh? You weren't here so where'd you go?" "I went to the library to study.. I didn't want to be the new kid again" Sam said lying through his teeth. "Of course you went to the library" dean said "you are such a friggin nerd." John called to check in late that night. His voice sounded weak. Sam could hear the sound of a bar in the background. "You didn't go to school?" John said, "no, I didn't feel like it today" Sam responded, "no come on sam, you have to go to school." John said. Sam was surprised "I thought you wanted me to stay home like Dean?" There was a pause on the other side of the line "you're not like Dean.." John said. Sam stopped. "Dad.." Sam said "Sam listen to your brother and go to school that's an order." john said. "Yes sir" replied Sam. "Let me talk to Dean." Sam handed over the phone to his brother. What does that mean he's not like Dean? He couldn't think about it too long, his dad often said confusing stuff when he was drunk. Sam was leaving tomorrow and that was that. That night Sam prepared his bags then went to sleep.

He woke up 7:30 sharp. His bus was at 8:00. He got his gear then looked down at his brother, he could leave a note to Dean. But he knew that would be way too risky. it would be easier to just go. Sam looked at his sleeping brother once more, "bye Dean" Sam whispered. In his mind this would be the last time he would ever see his brother.  
He got on the bus looking out the window. Maybe he was making a mistake. He knew he wouldn't be able to find his family once they moved on from that motel. He also knew he had to leave. He couldn't spend one more hour stuffed in the backseat of the impala with his brother belting out rock anthems and his dad practically falling asleep on the wheel. He didn't want to think about his family now. He drifted off to sleep.

It was around 12 o'clock when dean finally woke up. He looked around. He turned over to look at the empty bed beside him "WHERE'S SAM?!" Was his instant reaction but he quickly remembered Sam was at school. (Or so he believed) Now what was he gonna do? He could go to school himself. What's the harm he thought? So he brushed his teeth and walked over to Dr. Wedington memorial high school. He didn't find anything interesting there (except the girls) he spent his time talking to some blonde named Tania. After school Dean walked her home. When they got to the front door a man answered and looked Dean up and down. "Tania can I speak with you for a second" Tania was pulled into the house, Dean could hear the argument from the other side of the door, something about Tania bringing home a filthy no good scumbag. Tania opened the door slightly so that Dean couldn't get in. "Sorry" she said "I have homework" Dean sighed and walked alone back to the motel. He flopped himself over on the bed. He checked his watch 4:30? That's not right. Sam should be home by now, he should've at least called to say he's alright. He figured Sam was at the library or something so he called there first. "Hello, my brother said he was at the library and I have a message for him his name is Sam winchester." he heard them call out the name over the intercom. But there was no response "I'm sorry maybe you've got the wrong library" said the lady. Dean hung up the phone. He decided to wait. For hours there was no sign of Sam. He looked out on the park, at the school, all over town. "Sam! Sammy!" He shouted for hours there was no response. He hoped Sam had made it back to the motel, but to his despise. Sam did not. It was around midnight. Just then. The telephone rang. Dean knew who it was and hesitated to answer. But he picked up the phone anyway "hello" he said shaking "Dean! What the hell! I've been calling for the last 20 minutes! Where were you" said a voice familiar as his Dad's. now Dean had an option here. Tell his dad everything, or lie, John has expertly taught his sons how to lie. They used that tactic as much as they could. "I had to pick Sam up from the library he didn't go to school again today and he lost track of time I guess" as soon as the words came out of his mouth he could tell he made the wrong decision no turning back now. "That fucking kid," John said "let me talk to him" Dean thought quickly "he's uh.. in the shower right now," he said "ok well I'll talk to him tomorrow night alright?" "Yes sir" Dean said "stay inside, make sure to take care of Sammy" Dean stopped the words "take care of Sammy" felt like blood in his ears "that's an order Dean!" He heard suddenly from the receiver. "Y-yes sir" he heard the click from the other end of the phone. Dean placed his hands on his forehead. He could feel hot tears in his eyes. No he wasn't going to cry. Men don't cry. He crumbled to the ground and buried his head in his knees. "Where the fuck are you Sam" he said as tears rolled down his face.

After a while Sam just got off the bus. He needed to find a place to stay for his first night. He wandered around aimlessly for a while until he came across a small broken down little cottage in a wooded area of town. He went inside. The walls were covered in old photos and postcards. There was an old musty queen sized bed, a kitchen that reeked of old food, and garbage covering every inch of the house, at first he thought "this place is way to destroyed for me to live in" until he heard a whimpering noise coming from the bedroom. Covered in trash was a dog, she was tied up with a rope and clearly had no way to escape this house. Sam reached in his bag then pulled out a stick of beef jerky and fed it to the dog. She gobbled it up quickly in 2 seconds flat. Sam smiled and untied her. A golden retriever. Just like in Sam's imagination. He knew that this was a sign, staying here would lead him to what he hoped his destiny was. Sam decided he would clean up tomorrow. he threw himself on the bed and the dog jumped up and lay next to him. He smiled.  
The next morning Sam got ready for school. He walked bones around and then brought her back to the house she cried "don't worry! Don't worry! I'll be back! I promise" she scratched on the door. When Sam left, he was sad to leave his dog behind but excited to go to school and see all his friends.  
He walked up to the outside of his friend group before school "Sam!" Called his friend Frankie "where have you been the last few days people were assuming you died!" He said. "Oh well I almost did, I had the worst flu and I'm only just recovered." Sam smiled. "Don't get me sick my mom makes the worst remedy it evolves a raw egg and I'm pretty sure she uses illegal substances from the planet of alderaan!" Said Charlie. Sam started to laugh just then Frankie said "that's from star WARS dude. Star Wars is just a cheap version of Star Trek" they quarrelled until the bell rang. Sam found himself wishing to be able to argue about stupid stuff like that. He now could. He didn't have to wish because it was his reality. He went to Frankie's house and played video games after school (something he was never aloud to do) then walked home and cleaned the trash out of his house. Bones even helped picking up pieces of trash in her mouth and putting it in a large trash can. Once the house was clean sam went and bought enough food to last for a week. He felt totally happy, he wasn't worried or upset. He felt free.  
Dean on the other hand.. hadn't slept in days. It had been a week since Sam disappeared and Dean could only feel the pain that Sam was dead. Sam wouldn't just leave them. He wouldn't. He knew he had to tell his Dad. He searched every store every house, every inch of the entire city and no signs of him. Something had got to him. Something evil. That night John called "Dean you there?," John said Dean paused and then he said "Dad I can't find Sam." There was no answer "Dad?" Dean said "when's the last time you saw him" John asked in a dark voice, "well I woke up, and Sam wasn't there, I assumed he went to school, but he never came home after that." Another long pause from John "I'm coming home." He said and the phone went silent. Dean fell back in his chair. Sam was dead and it was his fault. His Dad would know that. He felt weak and almost numb at the thought of Sam. He felt worse at the thought of his Dad.

He heard a loud pounding on the door. He got up as fast as he could and opened the door. John looked at his son, his eyes were puffy and red. "Did you ask at the school?!" John asked his voice seemed louder and angrier than Dean remembered. "Yeah, yeah I asked everywhere," John looked around the room "you couldn't of asked everywhere he's only been missing one day" Dean swallowed hard. "Well.." Dean said shaking. "Dean how long's he been missing?" John said staring straight into Deans eyes. "almost a week, I thought I could handle it on my own, but.. " John cut him off "excuse me?" John said "you mean to tell me, Sam's been missing for a week and you didn't think I should know?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dean looked away he was sweating hard "Sam could be dead Dean! SAM COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T THINK TO CALL ME!" He yelled holding his hand out. "WHERES SAMS BAGS?!" Dean shrugged his shoulders. just then John wrapped his hands around Dean's throat. And pushed him up against a wall. Dean put his hands over top of John's hands trying to pry them off his neck. He had never seen his dad so angry. In that moment Dean thought he was going to die. John had the raw strength and would be able to properly kill a man let alone a child which is what Dean really was. He tried to speak but nothing came out. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" John looked at Dean not like his son. But as if Dean was a monster who he hunts. "I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry sir" Dean said as well as he could he couldn't breathe. His vision was going blurry and his face was red. John let go of Dean's neck and dean fell to the ground. Dean put his hands over his neck and tried to catch a breath of air before he felt a kick in his side. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO FUCKING IDIOTIC DEAN!? SAM COULD BE ANYWHERE IN THE FUCKING WORLD RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" One after another he felt the pain of the kicks. Then John grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him up against the wall "Dad!Stop please! Dad stop!" Dean yelled. John punched him across the face Dean tried to escape his hold but the harder he tried to get away the tighter John's grip became. Over and over and over again across his face until Dean was entirely swollen. Tears began trickling out of Dean's eyes and he was lightly crying. It was one thing to cry alone. It was another to cry in front of his father. John looked at Deans face. Beaten and bruised. He let go of Dean's shirt collar. "This is not over" John said.

Sam had spent the last week in a paradise. He didn't have to listen to what anybody else said, he managed to get a job selling newspapers around town. It didn't pay much. 3 dollars per day, so Sam couldn't throw his money around. He had to take precautions. Sam was very smart in that way. He spent most of his free times working or doing homework or even playing with Bones. But on Sunday Sam would go to Frankie's house and they would play on his nintendo. It was the coolest thing. Frankie and Sam quickly became close friends. Frankie was in awe of how little Sam knew about all the current events going on in geek world. Sam was too. There was so much to learn about being a normal person. He really didn't see how people lived until then (except on tv) Sam was invited to numerous dinners at Charlie or Frankie's house. apparently they would sit together and eat at a table EVERY night not just on special occasions. The kids of the family didn't have to do any training or dumb things like that for anything. The family would get along fine. They didn't spend every waking moment together but they also didn't ignore each other for weeks on end. They didn't have one gun in Frankie's house! It was as close to what his fantasy life could be. Every night bones would curl up next to him. He felt thankful for her, she made him feel less lonely.  
Sam was doing better in school than ever. It was different getting to stay in school for a longer period of time. It was easier to concentrate without needing to do any training or anything. The memory of his family was lost quickly, He became a new person. All he needed was the small little cottage and his dog and he would be just fine.

John disappeared into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and took a swing at the mirror and shattered it "he was a terrible father" was what he could only think. Dean fell back to the floor. He felt like a little kid crying there on the ground. He sucked it up he needed to find his brother. He's not aloud to cry. Dean leaned his back against the bed. Then John came out of the bathroom. "Dean, how much money do you have?" Dean quickly went over to the safe and unlocked it "th-this can't be right. Dad I swear I haven't touched this money there's only 20 here. you gave me 170." John paused "get in the car" he said "but get some toilet paper first, I swear to god Dean if you get blood all over my frigging car."  
"Yes sir" he and he followed his Dad's orders. John was waiting in the car. Dean first tried to get in the front seat. "Sit in the back" John said in an almost monotone voice. Dean "yes sir." He said trying hard to win his father back. They searched all night and drove to Bobby's. John dropped Dean off there. "Jeesuz boy what on earth happened t'You" Bobby said taking one glance at Dean. Just then Dean fell to the floor. He fainted from the exhaust of it all.  
When he woke up it was the next day. He found himself in Bobby's guest bedroom. He walked downstairs into the kitchen. Bobby was hovering over some books in the study. "Why don't you look perky" Bobby said "there's cereal in the cupboard if you want some" Dean sat down at the table  
He looked down at his hands, he was shaking. He wanted cereal. But he wasn't able to get it. Bobby could see this and said "here you better eat son." And made him a bowl of cereal. "Now what's going on Dean, your father didn't say much last night" Dean looked up from his food "S-Sam's d-dead..." he muttered. "What? What you talking bout speak up boy" Bobby said not sure he's heard right. "Sam's dead.. he's dead because of me." Dean said. "Dean tell me what happened," Dean told him the whole story. (Leaving out the part with his dad) Bobby tried to convince him that Sam might be still alive and none of it was his fault but he couldn't. Dean only thought that Sam was dead. Dean spent the next few days mourning the loss of his brother. He thought how he was a terrible person for not protecting Sammy. Thinking Sam was dead and there wasn't anything to be done about that. At almost three am a couple days after dropping off Dean, John returned again without Sam. Bobby answered the door. "Where's Dean? he's coming with me" said John, "John, Dean has finally gone to sleep since the first day he came here." Bobby said whispering as if not to wake someone. "I have a lead on where Sam is I spoke to all the bus drivers who left on the day Sam went missing . One said they saw a kid of Sam's description on a bus going to Flagstaff arizona, " John said trying to pass Bobby to go upstairs "you mean Sam's alive? And you've known all this time" Bobby said concerned. "Of course I knew Sam's bags were gone and a large portion of the money I left for the boys. A monster didn't steal that Bob"  
"You mean to tell me, you've known all along and you left your son here thinking that his brother was dead? For 5 days?" Bobby said.  
"He deserved it for not calling me" John said angrily and marched upstairs to the bedroom where Dean was. Bobby followed behind him. "Get up boy" John's voice said booming through Dean's sleep. John pulled the blankets off of the bed. Dean was wearing boxer shorts and a t shirt. "Get the hell up" John said. "Be ready in five minutes or I'm leaving you in the streets."  
Dean got to his feet and put his pants on Bobby looked over at Dean with pity in his eyes. Dean looked back at Bobby before Bobby followed John downstairs. "It's downright wrong to do that to a kid john! You knew Sam was okay!" Bobby yelled "you're not his father I am! I'll do whatever the hell I want when he's disobedient he gets a punishment that's how I work!" John responded becoming fed up with Bobby. "And that beating you gave him wasn't enough! Jesus Christ John you're his father." Dean listened to the fighting for a while. He held onto his necklace sam gave him. Then went downstairs to see John and Bobby suddenly silent "we're leaving Dean." Said John solemnly. "Thanks Bobby" said Dean quietly so John couldn't hear, Bobby nodded and watched as they walked through the door. He wished he could do something about it. But he just watched.

Sam on the other hand, had no clue that his family was nearing in to him. He was going on daily walks with his dog not even trying to hide. People in the town knew Sam well. The librarian and neighbours all knew him by his name. His real name; Sam Winchester. He didn't have to lie except when people asked about his family. He would say his Dad was out of town and his mom was dead. Most people would not continue to ask questions after sam said that. Technically it wasn't a lie. His Dad WASN'T in town and his mom was dead. Everybody in the town knew Sam and everybody liked him. Even the cool kids at his school had sort of accepted him as one of their own. Of course he didn't abandon his true friends. It was October second 1995. Sam had went to his classes as usual. On his way walking home he noticed a black 1967 Chevy impala in the distance, he saw an older man in the seat in front clearly recognizable as John Winchester. Suddenly a wave of sadness, guilt and fear swept across Sam's body. Everything of his past came hitting him like a bullet. He knew he was dead. He bolted back to his house. Bones was there scratching at the door. Sam hurriedly stashed his stuff, he needed at least 20 dollars to get to the next town. 16.95 was his savings. He would have to walk. He tried his best to grab anything that he could find. He took the dog and said goodbye to his house. He would return as soon as His Dad and brother were gone.

It didn't take long for someone to recognize the description of Sam. The first person they stopped to  
"Excuse me ma'am have you seen a boy about 12 or 13 answers to the name of Sam?" John asked.  
"Of course I have! Sam Winchester, always with that dog of his. he's down at the old Murphy house oh he's not in trouble is he?" A oldish lady responded. "No, no trouble m'am I'm his father I've been looking for him." "Oh yes his father the ex marine, Sam told me about you, I'm sorry for the loss of your wife." John felt shocked "thank you. Goodbye" he said darkly. Dean watched John as he had the memory of his wife in mind. He seemed more angry at the thought of her. They drove to where the women told them Sam was staying. Dean felt hope that Sam was alive. They made it to the cottage. "It's 4:30," Dean said looking down at his watch,"he's probably not home from school yet" John smacked him upside the head "use your head Dean, look around. There's no sign that Sam has been living here at all. And what about that dog the old lady mentioned. Sam wouldn't bring a dog to school." said john  
"So he hasn't been living here?" Dean asked. "Of course he's been living here. Do you see how clean this place is? Not a speck of dust besides all of this dog hair. No abandoned house is left this nice And…" John stopped to pull a cushion off the couch. Only to find a gun? Not just any gun but Sam's gun. "Motherfuckin genius" Dean said in amazement. "Hunting humans is easier than hunting monsters Dean." John smiled. "Sam's on the move we have to go get him, you check the rest of the woods. I'll drive and see the bus stops and exits." John commanded "yes sir " Dean said. And they both parted ways. Dean ran through the forest quietly. He knew if he was shouting for Sam than Sam would duck. Suddenly there he was. Walking with a golden dog by his side, Sam. Dean first approached him until they were forty feet away "SAM!" Yelled Dean. Sam turned his head and dropped all his stuff on the ground. And began bolting. Sam didn't really know what he was thinking at this moment. Of course he didn't really know what he was gonna do if he got away. And he knew Dean was faster, but he was off to the races. "Sam!" Cried Dean "stop! Sam stop!" And he did he stopped. John wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was just Dean. Sam wasn't afraid of Dean. Sam turned around expecting to be greeted by anger. "Sammy!" Dean said and gave a grin. He went in and hugged his brother. "Dean…" responded Sam. Dean suddenly broke away his hug "what the fuck Sam?" Dean said angrily,  
"I-I'm sorry Dean I - I just… I don't know man" Sam was always able to give perfect puppy dog eyes and you could forgive him. "Come On Sam, let's go home." Dean said picking up Sam's stuff "I can't do that Dean.." Sam said softly. "Please can you just pretend you didn't see me to Dad, please Dean!"  
Sam begged  
"Sam. You can't friggin ask me to do this shit. You know I can't do that." Dean sighed. "Ok" sam said and tried to run again but Dean quickly caught grabbed Sam in his arms "Sam please! I'm not the bad guy! Sam!" Said dean Sam was kicking and prying at Dean "I'll never stop trying to get away from you! LET ME GOOO!" Sam got away. Dean quickly wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. "I'll shoot your dog!" Dean said pointing his gun towards the innocent bones. Sam stopped. He looked at bones, She sensed the danger but she stayed right beside him."you wouldn't do that." Sam said trying to bargain. "Uh huh try me" dean said his finger on the trigger. "Ok ok I'll go with you…" he said "please don't let Dad kill me…" Sam said softly tears falling out of his eyes  
Take care of Sammy. The words rang in Dean's ears. "I promise I won't let him."


End file.
